Ojo por ojo
by Gaheller
Summary: -No seas idiota Black –Gruñó Moody, que cojeaba hasta llegar hasta donde ellos estaban – Fíjate bien mocoso, ese ojo es azul ¡AZUL, POR MERLÍN! ¿Y soy yo el tuerto?


Las hojas secas de un otoño temprano crujían bajo sus pies, mientras que él corría como si no hubiera un mañana, porque de hecho, si no era capaz de huir, en definitiva no habría algo como _"un mañana";_ corría tan rápido como sus entumecidas piernas se lo permitían, corría, porque él, a diferencia de sus perseguidores no podía volar; corría porque eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Con el sentimiento de absoluta impotencia apretó entre sus brazos el pequeño bulto que cargaba, esperando que eso fuese suficiente para mantenerlo caliente, no obstante él mismo estaba calado hasta los huesos de un frio que, tenía la certeza, no era normal.

En honor a la verdad su vida dejó de ser _"normal"_ desde que la conoció a ella, pero ni haberla visto introducirse en una chimenea de llamas vivas y desaparecer; ni haberla visto hacer aparecer cosas de la nada; ni haberla visto arreglar los objetos de la casa con tan solo un movimiento de varita; ni ver todas las mañanas a una lechuza entrar para dejarle un periódico donde las fotos se movían, lo hubiera preparado para lo que acababa de presenciar.

Un grupo de mariposas plateadas volaban a su alrededor como una especie de escudo. Fue eso lo último que vio conjurar a su esposa quien con un grito ahogado y lágrimas en los ojos le dijo que escapara; que se lo llevara de ahí, porque no había nada que él un simple_ "muggle" _pudiera hacer para enfrentarse a esa persona que había irrumpido en su casa. Un tipo alto y encorvado con una mirada fría y cruel y una mueca en la cara que tensaba su rostro en la parodia de una sonrisa de dientes amarillentos, que lo había llamado _"escoria inmunda",_ había llamado a su hijo _"bastardo" _y a su esposa _"traidora a la sangre"._

De repente las mariposas que lo mantenían protegido de esa oscuridad siniestra que se cernía sobre ellos se esfumaron tan rápido como las había visto aparecer. Fue entonces cuando David Deterding lo supo, con esa seguridad que sólo se pueden explicar como una _"corazonada": _su esposa había muerto. La desesperanza caló en su interior como una daga afilada que poco a poco se clavaba más profundamente trayendo imágenes a su mente; cada una más terrible que la anterior.

Estuvo a punto de caer cuando tropezó con una piedra. Apretó el bulto en sus brazos como un acto reflejo. Los latidos del pequeño y cálido corazón de su hijo le dieron un instante de sosiego. Decidió entonces ocultarse tras unos densos arbustos que crecían cerca de donde estaba, con la esperanza de que sus sombras fueran lo suficientemente oscuras como para ocultar su presencia. Con el corazón a mil se acercó tambaleándose y se acurruco entre las matas acunando al pequeño.

Un sonoro _crack_ le hizo dar un respingo, pero lo peor fue la voz que escucho a pocos metros de donde estaba.

_-Ustedes basura, ¿creen que se pueden ocultar de mi?_ –Rió con una carcajada fría. David escuchó varias hojas crujir, supo entonces que lo tenía más cerca de lo que le hubiera gustado. La desesperanza volvió a él más implacable de lo que había sido. Su hijo también lo sintió, porque empezó a sollozar.

_-¡Tráiganlos!_ –Ordenó. Aunque David no sabría a quien hablaba, pero saber que tenía compañía solo aumentaba sus temores –_Quiero divertirme un poco. Después se los pueden quedar para la cena_ –Canturreó.

Sintió entonces una fuerza invisible que lo arrastraba fuera de su escondite. Lo que sea que lo estuviera tocando tenía el tacto más frio que el de la misma muerte.

_-La muy estúpida me hizo perder bastante tiempo. Afortunadamente la hice pagar por eso_ –Dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su capa negra un objeto esférico y se lo enseñaba a David mientras sonreía con malicia. Éste no pudo ahogar un grito al ver entre los dedos índice y pulgar del hombre lo que reconoció como un ojo humano. Pero no cualquier ojo. Ese particular azul eléctrico del iris solo lo había visto en una persona. La imagen que se formó en su mente le provocó arcadas, pero las reprimió, aunque no sabría decir de dónde había sacado fuerzas para mantener la compostura.

Justo en ese momento sintió un temblor, aunque estaba lejos de sorprenderse por algo como eso. Solo supuso que se trataba de algún hechizo que acabaría con su vida. Lo único que esperaba de su muerte es que fuera rápida e indolora. Entonces vio como un perro plateado corría describiendo círculos a su alrededor. El calor volvió a rodearles, ese perro era como las mariposas que lo habían acompañado antes, seguramente se trataba del mismo hechizo.

_-¡Lo tenemos! ¡Bien hecho muchacho!_ –Sonó una sonora voz ronca, muy diferente a la voz proveniente del asesino de su esposa.

_-¡Te dije que tengo buen olfato! ¿Eh viejo?_ –sonó una nueva voz. Está más juvenil, y hasta podría decirse que sonaba divertido.

Un hombre mayor y un chico de unos veinte años se erguían frente suyo, interponiéndose entre él y el sádico que los había atacado. No tenía idea de cómo llegaron allí, probablemente por algún extravagante medio mágico. Puede que fueran completos extraños, pero su presencia le hacía sentirse más tranquilo.

_-¿Qué tal Wilkes?_ –Dijo el hombre mayor con su voz ronca. A pesar del educado saludo su voz destilaba el más absoluto desprecio.

_-Moody Viejo amigo, y…Black…_ -David pudo ver cómo el muchacho se tensaba.

_-Mi señor se alegrará cuando le muestre las nuevas piezas de mi colección. El perro de ataque de Dumbledore y el mocoso traidor de los Black_ –Siseó amenazadoramente y David vio como alzaba una mano exhibiendo como un trofeo el ojo que había pertenecido a su esposa.

_-¡Eres un maldito sádico Wilkes!_ –Rugió el muchacho apuntando con lo que David reconoció como una varita al sujeto que sonreía divertido por la reacción que habían causado sus palabras en el joven mago, que parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre el tal Wilkes. Pero el hombre mayor lo detuvo.

_-Yo me encargo de éste_ –Hizo una mueca señalando a Wilkes –_Tú sácalos de aquí _–clavó su mirada en David que cargaba al pequeño que al igual que su padre había perdido todas sus energías, hasta para llorar como lo hace un bebé normalmente.

_-¿Y dejarte la diversión sólo a ti? Sueñas, viejo_ –Dijo el más joven con un deje de burla.

_-¿Te crees que esto es Hogwarts y puedes pasar de mi como si fuera un profesor, Black? ¿Piensas que lo peor que puede pasar es un castigo con Filch? ¡ESTO NO ES UN MALDITO JUEGO MOCOSO ENGREÍDO! ¡ES LA VIDA REAL, Y ESTA ES LA JODIDA GUERRA! ASÍ QUE O SACAS TU TRASERO DE AQUÍ O TE METO UNA IMPERIUS POR EL CULO PARA QUE APRENDAS A OBEDECER! _–El muchacho Black clavó sus ojos grises en David, y pareció percatarse por primera vez del bebé. Su mirada se suavizó ante la imagen del niño. Volvió a mirar al mago mayor y asintió.

Antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa Black cayó al suelo gritando desgarradoramente. David observó aterrado a Wilkes apuntándolo con la varita y sonriendo de forma macabra mientras se acercaba haciendo crujir las hojas secas bajo sus pies.

_-Lestrange no es la única que sabe hacer una cruciatus como se debe_ –Canturreó, y los gritos del muchacho, cada vez más fuertes taladraban sus oídos callando sus propios pensamientos. Su sentido de la conservación se vio anulado, y a pesar de saber que tenía que salir de ahí, aprovechar la oportunidad que le brindaban esos magos. Pero no era capaz de mover un solo músculo.

_-¡Expelliarmus!_ –Gritó el tal Moody. Un destello rojo se dirigió al loco de Wilkes, pero este lo esquivó sin dificultad. Dejando de apuntar al muchacho Black.

_-Muchacho…oye… ¿estás bien?_ –Se acercó David al mago que yacía en el suelo. Se removió pesadamente, aunque gruño algo inteligible como respuesta. David supo que estaba bien, o al menos vivo y completo.

Más allá el espectáculo de dos magos en pleno duelo le hizo perder las ganas de irse, igualmente no era capaz de dejar al inconsciente mago tendido en el suelo, aunque claro, no sabría tampoco cómo ayudarlo, y como hipnotizado se quedo viendo destellos de luz que iban y venían. Nunca se imagino que la magia tuviera ese alcance.

_-¡Te estás haciendo viejo Moody!_ –Una esfera negra salió disparada de la varita del Wilkes. Moody la esquivó por poco, y vio que el brazo izquierdo del mago sangraba copiosamente, le faltaba un pedazo de carne, como si de un mordisco se tratase. Justo detrás de él por donde había pasado la maldición un árbol crujió, la esfera negra había atravesado el árbol dejando un hueco perfectamente circular en el tronco antes de desaparecer. Como si se hubiera tragado la madera.

_-Muy bien Wilkes ¡Yo también sé Jugar!_ –Gritó mientras hacía una floritura con su varita. Pero David no percibió destello alguno. Lo que si notó fue la cara de Wilkes que pasaba de una mueca burlona a lucir una mueca de dolor. Se agarró el cuello como intentando zafarse de unas manos invisibles que lo aprisionaban. Empezó a toser y David sintió alivio al verlo desplomarse en el suelo tosiendo cada vez más fuerte.

El mago llamado Moody apuntó con la punta de su varita la herida de su brazo, un destello azul envolvió la herida pero no pasó nada.

_-Maldita magia negra_ –Gruño por lo bajo. Hizo un nuevo ademán con la varita todavía apuntándola al brazo y lo que salió de ella fueron unas vendas que le rodearon la herida.

Largó su brazo para tomar al perdedor del duelo, pero antes de siquiera rozar su negra túnica algo le sujetó por la muñeca. Una especie de extremidad, como un tentáculo se abrazó al viejo mago en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La varita se le cayó de las manos sin poder evitarlo mientras Wilkes se levantaba del suelo apuntando con su varita y una mirada de frio desprecio hacia Moody.

_-Me subestimas imbécil, ¿en verdad creíste que me vencerías con eso?, ya estás senil maldito viejo._ –Apunto luego con la varita a la cosa que rodeaba a Moody.

-Eso mi querido amigo es tentácula venenosa –_Sonrió burlonamente_ –Moody parecía no poder moverse y por la expresión triunfal de Wilkes, había perdido. _–Soy un aficionado al arte de la jardinería, y esta bonita de aquí es mi consentida_ –Hizo esa mueca desagradable de sonrisa que a David conseguía erizarle los vellos de la nuca.

_-Bastardo…_ -Dijo el paralizado Moody que a duras penas pudo gesticular esa palabra.

_-Debería arrancarte la lengua. Pero a mí lo que me va son otro tipo de… trofeos_ –concluyó sin dejar de apuntar con su varita en dirección a su presa.

La planta empezó a moverse alrededor del cuello de Moody, como si estuviera hechizada; lo cual, visto lo visto, a David le pareció lo más probable. Se deslizó subiendo por su mandíbula hasta llegar a la cara donde se detuvo. David comprendió horrorizado que la planta estaba hurgando en la cara de su presa, y con un sonido húmedo arrancaba un ojo de iris marrón, que por la falta de luz parecía negro. La imagen de su esposa volvió a su mente y esta vez no pudo evitar vomitar su cena.

No noto a su lado que Black se había arrodillado y contemplaba horrorizado la grotesca escena. Sin perder tiempo tomó su varita y apuntó hacia Wilkes. Gritó algo que David no entendió y de la punta de su varita salía un destello blanco, pero éste pareció golpear un muro invisible frente a ellos. El muchacho rugió y como un poseso comenzó a lanzar todo tipo de hechizos que seguían sin poder atravesar la barrera.

_-El viejo idiota me encerró ¿De qué demonios le sirve un compañero si lo deja de lado?_ –Gruño, y luego miró a David.

_-Tú, ¡ven conmigo!_ –Ordeno a lo que David sólo pudo seguirlo.

Corrieron un tramo. David sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para seguir al muchacho que no parecía dispuesto a detenerse. Al final llegaron a un claro donde pudo ver algo que lo desconcertó. _"¿Una moto? ¿Es enserio? ¿Los magos no vuelan en escobas acaso?"_ Eso sí que lo tomó por sorpresa.

_-Sube_ –Le dijo señalando el sidecar a su lado. David obedeció.

_-Y sujétate fuerte, no querrán caerse_ –Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. David no comprendía el por qué de la advertencia, aun así obedeció al muchacho y se aferro con la mano libre al borde del sidecar. Black montó la moto y cuando la encendió un rugido ensordecedor se interpuso sobre el silencio que había segundos antes.

Ahora sí que se aferraba con fuerza, y con el corazón a punto de salírsele de la garganta apretó a su hijo contra su pecho, el pequeño corazón del niño latía con fuerza. Estaban volando, obviamente esa moto estaba encantada. Se habría golpeado la cabeza con la palma de la mano por haber sido tan ingenuamente _"muggle", _de no ser porque las tenia ocupadas ya que el vértigo que le producía el encontrarse volando a esa altura y velocidad con tan poca seguridad, no le permitían siquiera pensar en dejar de agarrarse al metal negro como si su vida y la de su hijo dependieran de ello; porque, de hecho, dependían de ello.

_-Espero no le importe que hagamos una pequeña escala_ –Gritó el muchacho con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras viraba bruscamente la motocicleta y después la mantuvo estática en el aire. David no podía contestar, hasta respirar le costaba. Cuando se sintió capaz de hablar se giró para preguntarle al joven mago que era lo que pretendía hacer.

Entonces lo vio con una especie de bate como el que usan en beisbol. Sosteniendo una bola, pero no como las que usan en el beisbol; sino más grande, algo así como una de bolos. David a fuerza de costumbre había aprendido a no impresionarse o asustarse cuando cosas aparecían de la nada _"por arte de magia", _aún así seguía sin entender lo que iba a hacer el mago. Black pareció leer su incomprensión porque dijo:

_-¡Diez galeones a que le doy a ese bastardo en la cabeza! _

_"Muy bien, si pretendía aclarar mis dudas, no lo logró"_ pensó mientras el muchacho soltaba la pelota en el aire y con una fuerza descomunal la golpeaba con el bate sostenido a dos manos. La pelota desapareció de su vista y se fue volando con un silbido a un lugar, allá abajo donde David pudo distinguir dos figuras. Entonces supo lo que el mago pretendía hacer.

* * *

_-Creo que Black se me escapó_ –Dijo mirando a una dirección –_También esa basura y su bastardo _–Alastor sintió alivio al escuchar esto, aunque su propia situación no era, ni mucho menos, para sentir alivio. _"Esto me pasa por confiarme, ¡maldita sea, estoy jodido! La próxima vez que tenga un enemigo caído ante mi lo reviento a punta de desmaius, sólo por si acaso"_ Se juró a sí mismo.

_-Pero no importa, bien vale la pena dejarlos ir a cambio de semejante trofeo_ –Clavo sus negros ojos en Moody. Su voz sonaba bastante satisfecha, y no era para menos: Lo tenía inmovilizado con esa maldita planta, y le había sacado un ojo. Pero extrañamente él no sentía dolor alguno, de hecho había dejado de sentir su cuerpo desde que la tentácula venenosa lo atrapó. Probablemente sea causa del veneno, que durmió sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Un ruido seco retumbó de pronto. Y en un segundo Wilkes pasó de estar frente a él mostrándole su propio ojo y riéndose como el maniático que es; a estar tirado en el suelo, a unos metros de distancia, inconsciente y con un hilo de sangre en la sien. Más allá un grito de júbilo que reconoció al instante como el de _"Ese idiota no entiende de órdenes"_ Black

_-¡Diffindo!_ –Alcanzó a escuchar la voz del mocoso Black apenas audible por el ruido del motor de su moto.

Justo cuando se supo libre del yugo de la planta se sintió mareado. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, lo cual significaba que ahora era capaz de sentir el dolor del veneno recorriéndole por todo en cuerpo. Extrañamente no sentía la pérdida del ojo.

_-¡Ja! ¡¿Quien es el mocoso novato ahora, viejo?!_ –Gritó Black todavía montado en ese cacharro muggle que sonaba endemoniadamente fuerte, cada vez más cerca.

Alastor se agachó como pudo, sintiendo cada vez más los aguijonazos de dolor por todo el cuerpo. Recogió su varita y se levantó con más esfuerzo del que le supuso agacharse. _"ese imbécil ni siquiera se molestó en destruir mi varita" _reflexionó. Definitivamente él no cometería ese error tan elemental, nunca.

_-¡Fiendfyre!_ –Gritó Wilkes visiblemente enojado. Una cobra de llamas se irguió desde la varita del mortifago que consumió lo que parecía una bludgger revoloteando encima de su cabeza dispuesta a asestarle otro golpe. _"una bludgger, Black es menos idiota de lo que parece"._

Creó el escudo más potente que fue capaz, la enorme víbora se abalanzó con sus fauces abiertas hacia él. El choque generó unas ondas de magia que por unos instantes hicieron visible el escudo, pero pudo resistir el golpe _"no resistirá otro",_ ya que sentía como la magia iba menguando y su cuerpo le pesaba toneladas. Hubiera lanzado un hechizo, el que fuera para detenerlo, pero sabía que, a falta de un ojo, su percepción de la profundidad no sería la misma. No iba a desperdiciar sus energías en algo tan estúpido y prefirió ir a la defensiva.

_-¡Sube!_ –Grito Black acercándose en la moto

_-¡Largo!_ –Gritó Moody desde su posición. _– ¡No pienso dejarlo escapar!_

_-¡Ni yo a ti, Black!_ –Gritó Wilkes_ – ¡Esta me la pagas!_

Una nueva serpiente surgió de la varita del mago oscuro, lanzándose contra el muchacho, que al ver como se acercaba con sus fauces abiertas, apretó el acelerador virando en sentido contrario, derrapando sobre la tierra y levantando hojas secas antes de dejar el suelo para elevarse hasta desaparecer en la negra noche.

* * *

_-¡Jajaja!_ –Reía, y era muy consciente de lo loco que parecía riendo de esa forma, en esa situación. Por un lado su compañero estaba batallando a muerte con un loco sádico y cruel; mientras que él huía de ser consumido hasta las cenizas con un hombre y un bebé a su lado. La enorme cobra de fuego aún lo perseguía, pero él sólo tenía adrenalina en sus venas y la sensación de vuelo en su moto con el inminente peligro siempre fue genial. Además, no dejaría, por nada del mundo a Moody solo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y todo a su alrededor comenzó a oscurecerse. El _muggle_ que llevaba pareció encogerse en el sidecar. También lo había notado, esa anormal oscuridad, ese frio espeluznante, esos recuerdos dolorosos. Los dementores habían regresado y ahora iban a por ellos. Sacó su varita _"Joder es difícil conducir y usar la varita al mismo tiempo"._

En su mente trataba de batallar contra las imágenes de su horrible infancia en el número doce de Grimmauld Place; usando los mejores recuerdos que tenía de Hogwarts con sus amigos como arma. Estaba tan concentrado que no notó a la víbora acercarse amenazante, pero al estar rodeado de Dementores las fauces del fuego demoniaco se cerraron engullendo a uno de ellos. Acababa de conjurar de nuevo su patronus cuando vio llamas negras a su alrededor.

_-!Mierda!_ –Gritó y se apresuró a desviar la motocicleta para esquivar el fuego que accidentalmente se había mezclado con la magia intrínseca de los dementores al devorarlos, y también consumió a su patronus. El extraño fuego demoniaco se había tornado negro y ahora tenía la apariencia de un enorme perro negro que corría a su lado. _"Un perro negro me persigue, joder me va a matar, y mi muerte será una gran ironía. James no parará de reírse de mí y como broma pondrá un epígrafe que rece: perro come perro, o algo así"_

Sin saber muy bien lo que acababa de suceder apuntó al perro de llamas negras con su varita. Pensando lanzar un _finite_, o algo, lo que sea con tal de desaparecer a ese bicho. Pero un impulso le dijo que ese hechizo accidental le obedecía. Entonces tuvo una idea y volvió a reír a carcajadas, como un loco.

* * *

Estaba a punto de sucumbir ante el fuego demoniaco de Wilkes que lo había rodeado, y lo peor, no había podido detenerlo. De pronto sintió algo extraño, no estaba seguro de lo que era pero ahí estaba. Levantó la mirada y lo vio: Una especie de perro negro enorme y hecho de llamas negras se cernía sobre ellos como una gran sombra. _"¿El grim?"_ fue todo lo que pensó.

Wilkes también había visto el perro y en su cara había desaparecido todo rastro de sonrisa. Movió su varita obligando a su serpiente de fuego abalanzarse contra el perro. El choque de ambos animales produjo una onda expansiva de magia que envió tanto a Moody como al mortifago varios metros atrás. Ambos cayeron, y Alastor sintió un horrible dolor en la pierna.

Mareado se levantó como pudo, estaba confundido, pues en su vida había visto una magia capaz de crear animales de fuego negro "y vaya que he visto cosas raras". Poco a poco el fuego escarlata y dorado fe fue tiñendo de negro, Moody vio con cierto asombro al perro crecer de tamaño. Pero había algo más, alrededor del perro una mancha borrosa volaba y por lo que pudo deducir se trataba del insensato de Sirius Black.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso, Black?! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran mucho.

-¡No lo puedo controlar! –Escucho el grito de Black – ¡Lánzale un patronus! –Gritó nuevamente.

No sabría decir por qué obedeció a ese mocoso, aun así conjuró su halcón y lo envió contra las llamas negras. Pensaba que no había nada que lo pudiera sorprender ya, y claramente se equivocaba al ver asombrado cómo esas llamas tomaban la forma de un enorme halcón. Sin pensarlo dos veces apuntó con su varita. Supo al instante lo que debía hacer, y sin más lanzó al halcón negro contra Wilkes. Se había acabado.

* * *

_-¡Oye, viejo, se te cayó algo!_ –Gritó el joven mago, después de bajar de la moto. Todavía quedaban restos de esa extraña magia.

_-No seas idiota Black_ –Gruñó Moody, que cojeaba hasta llegar hasta donde ellos estaban – _Fíjate bien mocoso, ese ojo es azul ¡AZUL, POR MERLÍN! ¿Y soy yo el tuerto?_

_-Es… digo, era de mi esposa. Ella fue una bruja_ –Dijo David en un susurro.

_-Una gran bruja, seguro_ –Se acercó Moody y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro –_Pero yo también, y ya ves cómo me fue_ –dijo señalando el hueco donde había estado su ojo.

_-Ahora que lo veo de cerca, me doy cuenta de lo asqueroso que es_ –Dijo Black con un estremecimiento – _¡Merlín! Vayamos con Dumbledore, ese viejo loco seguro sabe cómo arreglarlo_.

_-Ni siquiera Dumbledore puede hacer crecer ojos, Black_ –dijo Moody haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia.

_ -No me refería a eso, pero seguro puede ponerte el ojo de nuevo ¿no?_ –Dijo el muchacho.

_-Podría, si esa maldita planta no hubiera sido afectada por magia oscura_ –Señaló Moody –_Además Wilkes se llevo mi ojo al infierno con él_ –Concluyó. Luego se agachó y sin asco tomó el ojo azul en sus manos.

_-Quizás quiera conservarlo_ –Dijo tendiéndole la mano a David.

_-¡Merlín, eso es repugnante!_ –Se alejó Black. David miró a Moody con cara de pocos amigos y al ojo con ligera aversión.

_ -Pensé que a los Muggles les gustaba conservar algo de sus muertos. Una vez escuche que guardaban las cenizas…_ –Gruño confundido.

_-Cenizas, no ojos, ni siquiera la retorcida de mi madre guardaría los nobles y ancestrales ojos de los Black_ –bromeó el joven mago.

_-Ya…_ -Dijo Moody pensativo _– ¿Entonces le importa si me lo quedo?_ –Tanto Black como David abrieron los ojos de par en par. Ninguno de los dos parecía esperar esa pregunta.

_-No…_ -Susurró David mirando con abierta desconfianza a Moody.

_-No se preocupe, no pienso hacer nada raro, pero como dice este muchacho, estoy seguro que Dumbledore puede hacer algo. No quiero estar en desventaja por tener problemas para percibir la profundidad. Es todo_ –Se defendió en mago mayor.

-_Está bien…_ -David seguía desconfiando del hombre, pero no sentía que un ojo pudiera ser usado para algo malo, ni siquiera entre magos. Además ellos salvaron su vida y la de su hijo, y por ello él había perdido un ojo. Si lo que pedía a cambio era otro ojo, podía quedárselo.

_-Ojo por ojo_ –Dijo David. Bien pensado, nunca antes estuvo mejor dicho.

* * *

_APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: "Te meto una imperius por el culo para que aprendas a obedecer" Voy a poner esa frase en mi vademécum personal XD_

_1. Estos hechos suceden antes de la profecía de Trelawney_

_2. Si mal no estoy, los muggles no pueden ver a los dementores. Lo que si no tengo idea es si pueden ver los patronus… bueno en mi fic si que pueden._

_3. Sirius es asignado a esta misión con Moody, básicamente porque es un novato y James no puede asistir a las misiones porque esta cuidando de Lily que tiene pocos meses de embarazo. (¿mucha información?)_

_4. Amo el carácter de Moody, y cómo se impone ante Sirius (alguien tiene que meterle algo de sensatez al muchacho ¿No?) XD_

_5. Está un poquillo gore, pero es decir… es la historia de cómo Moody pierde un ojo en medio de una guerra. ¿Qué esperaban? "oh Merlín se me ha caído el ojo, eso me pasa por no comer verduras" ¬¬_

_6. El patronus de la señora Deterding está inspirado en las mariposas amarillas de Mauricio Babilona. _


End file.
